Red Rain Black Rose
by Kage Reject
Summary: Kagome was attacked by Kikyo betrayed by Inuyasha and ran off and met a forbidden child that wanted to the jewel the demon escaped and Kagome kept the black coat she goes back to the future only to find the demon once again
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The End To the Beginning

Somewhere in the forest of the feudal era a girl with long raven black hair that reached her butt was walking down the snowy trail her chocolate brown eyes kept looking up ahead and none other way a warm smile was on her red plumped lips 'wow the feudal era looks amazing when it's covered in snow' Kagome giggled.

Suddenly she felt a dead aura behind her making her stop dead in her tracks her smile disappeared and replaced with a distasteful frown "what do you want Kikyo" she said dull and coldly behind her Kikyo was pointing an arrow at her "my soul and my jewel" she said. She let the arrow fly Kagome moved to the side with speed that surpassed Sesshomaru's speed by a hundred folds Kagome looked over her shoulder at her to see her notching another arrow at her.

Kikyo lifted the arrow aiming directly for her heart she waited until she was certain she got a good aim when the arrow was let go Kagome narrowed her eyes and tensed her muscles, about to jump. Suddenly Inuyasha jumped out of no where "Kikyo I told you to leave her alone and that I was going to kill her!" Kagome looked at him forgetting all about the arrow heading straight towards her "Inuya" that was the only thing she said before the arrow went through her back hitting her heart.

Her eyes were wide with shock and betrayal she didn't fall to her knees or graved the edge of the arrow all she did was look down and stare at it with shock everything was quiet too quiet that you could here Kaede stirring the soup in the pot.

Blood fell down mixing with the white clean snow tainting it with it's red color Kagome slowly looked up at Inuyasha to see a look of guilt she glared murderously and coldly at it "how dare you look at me with guilt when you were going to kill me anyways" she hissed with pain and hatred Inuyasha took a step forward "Kagome I" he was stopped when a blinding pink light shot out of Kagome's body.

When the light was gone Kagome was gone with only a red snowy circle and an arrow of where she stood just a minute ago.

Somewhere far away Kagome appeared she landed softly on the ground and sighed she put her hand over her wound she looked around there was less trees around 'hm I must be somewhere around the north and east' she thought suddenly she felt a demonic aura behind her she inwardly groaned "give me a break" she sighed.

Turning around she saw a short man with black hair that went up, a white head band tied around his forehead, red eyes that held no emotion, cream color skin, a black trench coat that reached half way to his ankles, black baggy pants, black boots, and a white scarf, and he had a sword out in his hand.

Kagome raised her eyebrow "what do you want demon" she asked in the same tone she used on Kikyo the boy narrowed his red eyes at her "give me the jewel human and I might kill you slow and painfully" he threatened Kagome snorted "heard that before" she said monotone.

The demon didn't seem pleased because he charged at her with blinding speed but she somehow managed to dodge his attack while keeping her right hand over her left shoulder wound she narrowed her eyes at the demon making sure she calculated his every movement suddenly she felt a sharp pain on cheek and in her gut she slowly looked down to see a sword. She looked up to meet red eyes she glared at it and pulled back her bloody hand she stuck out her middle and index finger and swung it to the side and a red like whip shot out from her finger (like Sesshomaru's poison whip) and hit the demon.

He hissed and jumped back not before Kagome pulled out his black trench coat she fell on one knee and glared up at them short demon he smirked and raised his sword "give me the jewel last chance" he said with amusement this only made Kagome even madder.

"Well there's no chance then" she swung her arm again and a pink energy ball hit him directly on the chest and sent him flying WAY back in the forest Kagome took this chance to make a run for it 'when I get to the well I'll make sure I take it's powers sealing it permanently' she thought bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Black Rose Of Death

It was pouring cats and dogs thunder boom above the sky and lightning lightened the sky for a mere second before vanishing and coming back a few minutes later, Kagome stood in the middle of the shrine courtyard with her head tilted up letting the rain drops fall on her face. Kagome looked more different then she did a year ago back in the feudal era her hair now reached her knees her eyes held nothing her voice held no emotion what so ever her skin was more paler but still had a creamy color.

She was an inch taller but the same her body was built like a rock (six packs and everything baby!) Kagome was more calm and wild when need to be when she talks to people it's always short like "fine, no, thanks, out, bye, come, follow, don't, hate, hm, hn,what, oh, good, bad, short, big, large, small, dark, light, perfect, luck, imbecile, fool, wretch. Hit, look, bitch, whore, slut, bastard, dumb-ass, jack ass, dog, bored, fun, kick, punch, head butt" and she sometimes she saids thing in Spanish or in another language "puta (bitch), manicouna (fuck you or bastard), greeka (pussy)."

(Hey I'm Puerto Rican so I know swears just not exactly so give me some slack if I missed a few swears then too bad)

When she talks in a sentence she speaks slowly monotone and calmly not like those people who talk loudly and speaks slowly and sometimes say sarcastic or rude things.

Kagome was wearing the black trench coat she graved from the demon a year ago, a black and white Chinese robe (if you want to know what the clothes are go to google, images, Hiei, and lok for a picture that has Hiei wearing a black and white Chinese robe with a sword in his hand) with gold edges.

Describer list:

First layer a white long shit

White trousers

Second layer a no sleeve long robe with no sides

Gold edges

Black heelless shoes

A white cloth tied around her waist to keep both layers of the robe together

On her side Kagome had a beautiful polished black blade broad sword that had a gold swirl hilt that went up and two dragon claws on each side plus a red ribbon that looked to be torn was tied around the handle then let loose on the end (sorry I'm not a good describer I'm trying to describe Hiei's picture here!). The ribbon was tied around her waist to keep it from dragging it on the ground.

"Kagome are you going to go kill some people today?" Souta asked innocently Kagome lowered her head and looked down at her little brother who was now eleven years old "yes" Souta smiled widely "could I watch again?" Kagome shrugged then kneeled down.

Souta cheered and quickly got on her back wrapping his arms around her neck tightly it didn't bother Kagome since it would take a lot more to choke her "ready?" Souta nodded vigorously Kagome nodded and took a long deep leap into the air gliding fifty away in the sky. They slowly glided down onto a building roof but Kagome kept her pace by running full human speed she jumped roof to roof the black thief trench coat fluttered behind her making light wiping sounds.

"This is so cool!" Souta said excitedly "hm" Kagome said lazily she kept her eyes up ahead not effected by the rain drops that was getting in her eyes soon enough she heard a high pitch scream then a roar from what Kagome guessed to be a boar demon she made an abrupt stop that it almost made Souta fly off her back if he wasn't holding onto her for dear life!

Kagome looked around locating where the demon was "hey look over there!" Souta said pointing to a park Kagome looked over at where he was pointing to see a half wrecked park with a nine foot boar demon swiping at girl with light blue hair and red eyes Kagome tilted her head a little 'red eyes, very peculiar' she thought slowly. "Wow pretty the soon the park is not going to be a park anymore" Souta said "tight" Kagome said simply Souta looked at her then held onto her neck like his WHOLE EXISTANCE depended on it.

Taking a huge leap into the air Kagome shot towards the demon who dare try to attack a helpless girl even though she knew there were four boys there trying to fight it off but failing miserably.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted he swung his energy sword a the demon but it quickly dodged it then swat him away he quickly got up and attacked again Yusuke tried using his spirit gun but he was worried that Yukina would get hit so he just used brute strength. Hiei and Kurama were trying to get close to Yukina and pulled her to safety but somehow the boar demon managed to push them away Hiei growled his eyes brightened a bit "Hiei calm down you don't want to hurt Yukina while you are in rage" Kurama said whipping his thorny whip at the demon.

Suddenly the boar demon roared and brought down it's paw towards a defenseless and unguarded everyone's heart stopped Hiei's eyes bled red "Yukina!" he shouted loudly suddenly a girl appeared in front of her and took the blow the boar demon's paw or hand (don't know) went out through the other side of her body.

Everyone gasped in shock Yukina just laid there staring at the girl with wide eyes 'who, who, how?' The girl slowly lifted up her head and stared at the demon with dead eyes "Souta" she said calmly "right" Souta jumped out from behind some bushes and ran over to Yukina he graved her hand "come on" he said trying to pull her up but Yukina wouldn't budge.

Yukina stared at the girl dazedly "but" "my sister could take care of herself it'll take a lot more then a paw through her stomach to kill her" Souta said trying to pull her up Yukina looked at him and hesitantly got up and ran over to where the group was.

"Yukina" "Yukina" Yukina" Yukina" "Yukina are you okay?" "yo, yo, yo give the girl some space she just came out of traumatizing situation" Souta said pushing his arms back and forth everyone looked at him "and who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked Yukina looked at him "the girl's brother, gasp, oh no" she looked over at the girl to see her still standing there with the demon's paw through her stomach.

Everyone looked at her "how the hell is she still standing?" Yusuke asked Souta grinned "come on Kagome show him what real swipe is!" he shouted everyone looked at him like he was crazy then they felt a huge amount of energy they quickly looked back over at Kagome who's hair slowly lifted up.

Kagome kept staring at the demon making sure he saw her dead eyes letting him know that she was already dead and couldn't be killed again that easily she graved his wrist then spun it successfully ripping it off the demon howled in pain and moved back while it's arm bled rapidly.

She pulled out the demon's arm from her stomach then spun it around and threw it directly in the boar demon's stomach the demon coughed out blood quickly Kagome jumped up a good forty feet in the air everyone looked up at her with disbelief except Souta who was still grinning like a slick cat.

'Come on Kagome show him what a real swipe is' Souta's voice rang in her head her eyes flashed dark crimson for a split second 'lets show this demon what a real swipe is' she thought sinisterly she reached in her hair then pulled out a full bloom black rose.

This confused everyone "a black rose?" "I never seen a black before" Kuwabara said Souta snorted 'well duh it's only black because Kagome's life force is so dead but pure it makes the rose black' he wanted to say but he didn't want to give them any info about his sister or she might be in trouble.

He watched as she held the black rose between her thumb and two fingers then reached her arms to the side her eyes shot opened and narrowed at the demon "die" she said coldly Souta smiled as he impatiently waited for his sister to kill the demon.

"Black Rose Whip" she said calmly she swung her arm to the side and the rose stretched out into a long deadly sharp pointy whip that looked to have poison acid on the thorn tips. The whip wrapped itself around the demon then let out's poison acid the demon screamed in pain and thrashed around trying to escape the deadly whip but no avail the demon died quickly then dissolved into nothing.

Kagome gently landed on the ground with the black whip still out she looked at the spot where demon was before grunting and pulling her whip back which turned back into a black rose she put it back in her hair then looked over at Souta then she noticed a familiar face. She narrowed her eyes at Hiei "come" she said while keeping her eyes on Hiei Souta saw this and quickly ran over to her side he graved her leg like a child (even though he still is one) and looked over a the group.

Everyone looked at her "hey is it me or does that trench coat she's wearing look awfully like Hiei's" now that everyone thought about it the trench coat that Kagome was wearing does look like Hiei's coat Kagome narrowed eyes turned into a narrow glare 'that's the damn demon who stabbed me a year ago' she thought bitterly.

"Long time no see demon I thought you might have died five hundred years back from the wound I inflicted on your side" she said coolly and slowly Hiei stared at her for awhile contemplating on what she said then it hit him like a thunderbolt 'it's that miko I attacked five hundred years ago. But how the hell is she still alive she's human and she doesn't smell like a demon' he glared at the girl then unsheathed his sword about to attack Kagome frowned then kneeled down "on" she said Souta quickly got on her back Hiei charged at her with his demon speed Kagome watched him.

At the last minute she took a deep leap into the air Hiei swiped air he then quickly turned around and watched as Kagome's form disappeared in the distance he growled 'damn wench' "Hiei" he looked back down at his companions "is there something you're not telling us?" Kurama asked.

"Hn" Hiei sheathed his sword and left but not before he made sure Yukina was okay and not injured in any way he ran down the streets thinking of the miko girl back then who used to have the eyes that held life and the girl he just seen now that held the eyes of pure death.

"She must be a old daughter or something" he said to himself but something deep within him told him that, that girl was truly the miko from five hundred years ago he frowned "I'll ask Koenma" and with that he headed off to the spirit world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Again it was raining nothing new for Kagome for her it was always raining ever since she came back here it was just raining of her unshed tears right now she was on the tree branch in the god tree looking out at the city that was known as her home. She knew that the demon will come for her but she didn't care she was dead already so it worry her if she'll die or not.

Closing her eyes Kagome turned her head and lowered it then one of her favorite songs that her father always sang to her when he was sad popped in her head lowly she started to sing it.

(This is from the movie Spirit: Sound of The Bugle)

"_Sound the bugle now-play it just for me_

_As the seasons changed- remember how I used to be_

_Now I can't go on- I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left- just an empty heart"_

'Like I have one anyone more'

"_I'm a soldier-wounded so I must give up the fight _

_There's nothing more for me-lead me away…_

_Or leave me lying here_

In the house everyone heard Kagome low voice singing Kun-Loon walked into the living room to see Souta and Grandpa looking out the window up at the god tree where they saw Kagome's dark figure her eyes darkened a bit with sadness she knew that Kagome sang that song as a reminder of her pain.

Up in the spirit world the spirit detectives were arguing about what happened yesterday and almost getting Yukina killed thinking that she would be able to kill a demon all by herself Kurama was holding back Hiei from shedding the young prince into little cubicles.

Suddenly a low feminine voice echoed the through the whole room everyone stopped shouting to hear it…

"_Sound the bugles now-tell them I don't care _

_There's not a road I know-that leads to anywhere _

_Without a light I fear that I will- stumble in the dark _

_Lay right down-decide not to go on_

_Then from out high-somewhere in the distance _

_There's a voice that calls-remember who you are!_

_If you lose yourself- your courage soon will follow _

_So be strong tonight- remember who you are!_

_Ya you're a soldier now- fight in a battle _

_To be free once more…_

_Ya that's worth fighting for!_

The rain stopped and the grey clouds slowly parted letting the sun creep out from between the cracks and shined down on the dull world.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the sky that was slowly shining with an ocean of light blue and misty white somehow she felt a lonely but shrugged the emotion off and went inside her house to hide from the light not wanting to see it to remind her of the good times.

Everyone up in the spirit world was quiet and stood where they were waiting for the voice to come back but as minutes passed they realized hat the voice wasn't going to come back and went off to what they were doing. In Koenma's office everyone was looking around "whoa that was scary" Kuwabara said "hn" "yes I wonder where that voice came from?" Boton said looking at Koenma who was staring at the ceiling.

"Yo toddler you know what just happened or did you just have some speakers built in somewhere?" Yusuke asked smartly Koenma glared at him "unfortunately I don't have speakers and secondly I'm guessing Black Rose was singing" everyone looked at him with confinement "Black Rose?" Kurama asked.

Koenma sighed and leaned back in his seat "yes Black Rose is a human teenage girl who shows absolutely no emotions, not even she's wounded she'll just look at it like it was nothing" he said calmly "wait, wait, wait, hold the phone" Yusuke said shaking his hand he looked at him. "Let me get this straight a human girl was singing and she could transfer her voice here?" "not just here but every realm that exists even in another time" Koenma said Yusuke's jaw dropped "how is that possible?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well this girl is not you _normal_ teenager she's a miko and a very strong one, she is the guardian protector of the Shikon no tama of four souls" this caught everyone's attention especially Hiei's "the Shikon no tama but I thought it was destroyed five hundred years ago" Kurama said. Koenma sighed "that's what I thought as well but just a year ago our sensors picked up a very strong spiritual power level so instead of telling you guys to check it out I sent a couple of my spies to check it out and when they came back she was with them hanging them by their necks."

Koenma shudder remembering how cold, dull, and lifeless her eyes looked like "she told me never send anyone to her home again or next time she'll kill them instead of knocking them unconscious and then leaving only this behind" Koenma opened his desk drawer and pulled out a full bloomed black rose.

Everyone's eyes went wide "hey that girl who saved Yukina had the same rose which she used to kill the demon with" Kuwabara said Koenma looked at him "I see you have met it wouldn't be a surprise she comes out every time when someone is in trouble. But I have noticed that it's only raining out and when it's not raining its like she disappeared, never existing at all" he said thoughtfully Kurama stared at the black rose that he had in his hand.

"May I see the rose please?" he asked Koenma blinked a couple times "oh… Oh! Yes here you go" Kurama graved the rose surprised at how lively it felt he practically felt the strong energy coming from it 'this girl must have used this rose to knock out Koenma's spies and her energy must still reside in her' he thought.

Youko shuddered making Kurama curious 'what's wrong Youko?' he asked '_don't you feel it?' _'feel what?' '_that rose holds a dead and cold aura' _Youko said shuddering again the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Kurama didn't understand then when he suddenly concentrated on it he felt the cold deadness of the rose's aura he couldn't help it he shuddered making everyone look at him "Kurama are you okay?" Boton asked with concern.

"Yes he is, he must have felt the aura that resides around the rose" Koenma said grabbing the rose from Kurama's hand and putting it back in his drawer "when you say reside do you mean the aura belongs to that girl?" asked Yusuke Koenma nodded then sighed "I don't know much about her only her name, Kagome Higurashi" he paused.

Letting out another sigh he spoke again "if you're lucky you will her play the piano sometime she plays Mozart and Beethoven, Moonlight Sonata and such but I warn you her music has a certain magic behind it so I wouldn't say or do anything to insult it" he said warningly.

Boton looked at him "is this Kagome girl that powerful?" "yes, but I don't know how much she hide her aura, power, energy, and scent better than any demon I came to face with" he said the room went quiet. Hiei looked up at Koenma to see him staring down at the drawer where he put the rose "do you know what happened to her?" he asked he knew that he stabbed the girl five hundred years ago and that she had another wound on her heart but he wasn't quite sure if she was dead.

Koenma looked up at him "no I do not only a couple things

1) she was able to travel back and forth through time

2) she doesn't really give a damn about death or life

3) that she's the guardian protector of the jewel shards

4) she likes the rain

5) she rarely speaks much

6) she doesn't like to be in the light that much

7) she hates to be around a lot of people especially people she doesn't feel right with

And 8) she likes to dance around with her blade"

Everyone gave him a weird look "her what?" came Yusuke's smart question Koenma rolled his eyes "her blade I think you all seen it, it's the blade that was on her I think right hip with a long torn silky cloth tied around the hand and around her waist" everyone shook their heads except Kuwabara who was thinking about it (wow that's surprising I thought he didn't have a brain).

"Oh I remember it was that blade bladed sword it was hardly noticeable since she was wearing all black but I saw it since of the weird gold and red jewel hilt" he said snapping his fingers Koenma nodded "that hilt was made of a demon skin very hard and rare to find also the demon which it cam from is more powerful than my father" he said truthfully.

Now everyone was speechless Boton gaped a little "but Koenma sir doesn't that demon come from the demon world up in the mountain o eternal darkness?" Koenma nodded "like I said I don't know that girl as much as I could know where she got the demon from" he said.

Coming out from their shocker world Yusuke spoke "where does she live I want to talk to her" he said with determination Koenma looked at him with shock and disbelief "I cannot give you that information do you wish to find yourself in an early grave and from what I heard from one of my workers Hiei doesn't like her very much and she doesn't look to like him back" he said almost shouting.

Yusuke glared at him "I don't give a damn Hiei could protect himself and I would knock his ass out if he tried to attack her" he said giving Hiei a glare before continuing "now give me the girl's damn address!" he shouted (so much for acting civilized snort like that you ever happen).

Hesitantly Koenma opened another drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper that had Kagome's home address and information on it Yusuke snatched it from his hand "Boton open a portal to…" he looked down at the piece of paper "the Sunset Shrine" he read Boton gulped but opened a portal the spirit detective walked through the portal.

When the portal closed Koenma sighed Boton looked at him "do you really not know of that girl you usually know about everyone" she said Koenma rubbed his temples "yes I know but this girl is probably the most mysterious one I have ever met, sigh, those four don't know what they're in for I just hope she doesn't kill them she brings in more spirit papers than Hiei. Plus I don't feel like hiring new spirit detectives nor do I want Yusuke o stay up here bothering the hell out of me" he groaned.

At the Sunset Shrine the portal opened and everyone walked out when the portal closed behind them they looked around they felt a calm relaxing energy coming from around the energy but with a tinge of sadness and betrayal "well we should go and ask where Kagome is" Kurama said.

"Yeah, yeah" they walked up to the door unknown that Kagome was watching them from her window 'hm' she thought she turned around and disappeared in the darkness of her room.

RRBR

SD: Okay peeps this chapter is dedicated to my best friend Chibi San 1091 if any of you got a problem with it then too bad I'm going to wing my story a bit so if you get confused then try your best to unconfuse it okay thank u bye bye


End file.
